Broken Mirror
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Summary: When the two worlds of Vestroia and Earth collided, they all knew they weren't alone anymore. But what they didn't know, was that there was a third world waiting to be discovered. A world that is either a reflection, or the truth of their own existence.
1. Prologue

Broken Mirror- Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Season 1-

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything that is or related to Bakugan. And please give thanks to FoundingRaiderChrona. If it weren't for her this wouldn't have come. And its also thanks to her that I'm happy to be here to make story's. Enjoy our hard work.**

Summary: When the two worlds of Vestroia and Earth collided, they all knew they weren't alone anymore. But what they didn't know, was that there was a third world waiting to be discovered. A world that is either a reflection, or the truth of their own existence.

Prologue:

Two worlds. World's that were alike in some ways, yet completely different in others.

The first was a world full of curious beings, always yearning to learn and discover. Though, in some- If not, many- cases, these discoveries lead to destruction and war. But while this happens, there are many who wish to prevent such things and protect what is important to them. This world of humans is known as Earth.

The second was a world's containing beings from dreams and stories. Though it was one world, it was split umong the six attributes found in this world and it's inhabitants. Fire, water, air, earth, light, and darkness- Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, Haos, and Darkus. Each creature contained at least one of these attributes inside them, their skin shining and glowing with the color of their element. This world of Bakugan is known as Vestroia.

These two worlds were never meant to collide. They were to continue exisiting, unaware of the other's existence. But, due to the actions of a greedy Bakugan known as 'Naga', their fates changed.

One faithful day, cards had begun to fall from the large, wide sky of Earth. The planet's inhabitants had no idea what caused this to happen, but I did. Not just in one place, but all over the world. Soon though, children learned of a special quality that these cards held. With them, they could enter a space existing out of time itself. And within those spaces, the true power and nature of the cards could be unleashed. This power coming in the form of small, colored balls.

At first sight, they were simple colored balls that, when opened, resembled small monsters. But once these 'balls' hit what became known as 'Gate Cards', they turned into the full sized in habitats of Vestroia- Not that the humans knew this. To them, it was a simple game of cards and balls they named- Ironically- Bakugan. Eventually, this would come to light, but that's a story for another time.

However, unknown to them all, was a place full of beings like them, yet completely different than the world they know.

Unknown to them all, was a place that could completely turn around the path that is known as 'destiny'.

 **Hoped you all liked it! Leave a comment and tell us what you think. SparkFlame Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Training

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bakugan or anything related to it besides the OC's. Please give thanks to FoundingRaiderChrona for her hard work. Enjoy! Oh, and in this the brawls will be changed a little. Hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 1: Training

It was another bright day in Warddington City, Japan. It was the perfect day to go out, enjoy the sun, or play at the park. As as depicted by the loud chatter and laughter of kids, the park was the best chosen spot of the day.

Among these kids was a black-haired, brown-eyed teen who was taking a stroll to learn more about his new town. His hair was pushed off to the side of his face, and had a necklace with a small mirror in the center of it hanging around his neck. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt, a purple hoodie tied around his waist, purple sweatpants, and blue and white sneakers with bolts on the sides. A yellow 'O' with a blue outline and shark-fin in the middle of it could be seen on the back of his hoodie and front of his shirt.

This teen's name is Orlando Pomeroy, and he's someone who loves to have fun and make others laugh. But recently, he had found another thing to love: Bakugan. When he had first heard about it in his old neighborhood, Orlando had immediately went over to the nearest Bakugan Shop he could find an purchased his first Bakugan.

A Serpenoid, Juggernoid, Sarus, Terrorclaw, and Stinglash. All of them were from the attribute of Darkness, better known as Darkus in the game. So naturally, people would assume he's a Darkus Brawler. But the truth is that he loves all six attributes. He only had enough time- And money- to get these five Bakugan.

Orlando grinned. Just thinking of the game and his own Bakugan made him excited for when he finally gets to have his first Brawl. Unfortunately for him, his day-dreaming was interrupted by the sound of a kid crying.

"Hm?" Orlando hummed in confusion as he turned to the source of the crying, only to have his eyes narrow in anger. Apparently some older kid- Around his age- was picking on the crying child. And from what the teen could tell, it involved Bakugan.

"Hey!" He called out as he walked over to the kids, catching the elder one's attention. "Just beacuse he can't play as good as you doesn't mean you can pick on him!"

"What's it to you kid?" The bully sneered. "You got a problem with how I play?" Next to him, a kid younger than him copied the other's expression.

"Yeah!" He said in the same manner. "You got a problem with how my brother plays?" Orlando stared at them with a deadpanned expression before kneeling down in front of the crying kid and smiling.

"Hey." He said softly, catching the kid's attention. "Don't listen to those guys. Your still learning right?" The kid nodded. "Why don't you go find your friends, I'm sure they play with you, ok?" The child wiped off his tears and smiled at Orlando, nodding his head.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU PUNK!" Shuji shouted, scaring the kid off and causing Orlando to stand up and glare at him.

"First off, you're the only punk around here." Orlando started, making Shuji angry. "And second- To answer your previous question, no, I just like Bakugan as much as you do. But that doesn't give you an excuse to pick on little kids!"

"If that's the case," Shuji smirked as he held up a Field Card. "Then let me show you how it's played."

"Teach him a lesson Shuji!" Said his little brother.

"I may not know all the rules yet..." Spoke Orlando. "But I'll take you on!" He moved his hand towards his pocket, about to grab his own field card when a fourth voice entered the conversation.

"Back off Shuji!"

Everyone turned to the newest newest arrival and let their eyes widen in surprise- Shuji and his brother- and shock- Orlando.

"D- Dan?!" Shouted Shuji. "What are you doing here?! This is none of your business!"

"Hey there." Dan casually said to Orlando, completely ignoring Shuji's ranting. "What's going on?"

"..." Orlando stared dumbly at the Brawler, causing said person to blink in confusion.

"Uh... kid-"

"WHOA!" Orlando suddenly shouted, making Dan jump. "You're Dan Kuso! You and the Brawlers are all over the net! You guys are amazing!" Dan chuckled at his awestruck expression.

"Heh heh, thanks...?"

"Orlando." Said person answer for him. "Orlando Pomeroy. I just moved here."

"Cool! So how long have you been playing?"

"I've never actually played until today... I'm still learning all the rules..."

"Hey!" Yelled Shuji, making the two face him. "Quit ignoring me! Are we gonna Brawl or what!?"

"Say, kid?" Dan asked Orlando as he took out a Field Card. "Need any help? This IS your first Brawl right?" Orlando turned to him with a gleeful expression.

"Seriously?!" Orlando smiled as he took out his own Field Card. "That would be awesome!"

"No problem." Dan waved off as Shuji took out his own Field Card. "I'll show you some of my old tricks." He continued, all three of there cards beginning to glow. "And if you're lucky, I won't even charge you, heh heh!"

"Field Open!"

A bright light filled their vision, giving way to the empty space that existed out of time. Shuji was standing on one side while Orlando and Dan stood on the other.

"OK kid, listen up." Spoke Dan as he looked at Orlando. "Bakugan is a game where players start with a deck of cards and five Balugan. The goal is to win five Gate Cards." He pause to make sure Orlando was keeping up before continuing. "First off, you need to throw down a Gate Card to the game can begin."

"Alright." Orlando said, pulling out one of the mentioned cards. Shuji doing the same on his side of the field.

"Gate Card set!" They shouted in unison, their cards growing in size once they hit the ground. The AI in their Bakupods activates when this happened.

'Entering Battle. Welcome Orlando Pomeroy.'

'Entering Battle. Welcome Shuji.'

"Now Gate Cards can do one of three things: increase you Bakugan's G-Power, change the rules of the battle, and decide what type of battle you play." Dan quickly explained. "Now throw out a Bakugan and show me what you're made of."

"I got it." Orlando nodded while bringing out Serpenoid. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted, throwing out the sphere. His Bakugan bounced and rolled onto the field, landing on his gate card. The ball opened, showing that it had a small snake-like figure before it's eyes and the Gate Card began to glow.

"Darkus Serpenoid, stand!" And with a purple glow, a giant black snake with purple designs on its skin and red eyes appeared on the field, hissing at Shuji.

'Serpenoid enters at 320 G's. No other data available.'

"Alright Serpenoid! This is our first battle, so let's show this guy who's boss!" Orlando cheered, making Dan and Shuji look at him like he was crazy. Dan eyes then widened when he saw Serpenoid turn it's head towards its Brawler and nod in understanding.

'Am I seeing things?' Dan thought in surprise while his partner, Pyrus Dragonoid- Drago for short- hopped onto his shoulder.

'What just happened?' Drago thought in confusion. 'How can a regular Bakugan understand a human?'

"What a joke!" Shouted Shuji, making Serpenoid hiss at him again. "You call that a real Bakugan?" He continued, pulling out a brown Bakugan ball. "I'll show you a real one! Bakugan Brawl!" He yelled, throwing his Balugan onto the same Gate Card as Serpenoid.

"Subterra Stinglash, stand." In a flash of orange light, a giant brown Scorpion with orange accents appeared on the field, glaring at the black and purple snake.

'Stinglash enters the battle with 330 G's while Serpenoid has 320 G's. Stinglash dominates.'

"Ok..." Muttered Orlando under his breath, looking at his Bakupod strapped onto his left wrist. "Looks like Stinglash has the upper hand in this fight..." Seeing his distress, Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much." He said, pointing to Orlando's card holder. "You can use your Ability Cards to increase your Bakugan's G-Power. If you play the right card, you can really help your Bakugan." Orlando looked at him before nodding and taking out one of said cards.

"Right. Ability Activate!" Orlando shouted, holding up the Ability Card. "Darkus Normal!"

'Power increase of 80 G's detected. Serpenoid's G-Power now at 400 G's.'

"Ha!" Shuji scoffed, taking out his own Ability Card. "You think you're strong enough to take down my Bakugan? Well you're dead wrong kid! Ability Activate! Subterra Normal!

'Power increase of 150 G's detected. Stinglash's G- Power now at 480 G's.'

"That's not good..." Orlando said, looking at the now stronger Bakugan.

"Again kid," Said Dan, pointing to the Gate Card the Bakugan were standing on. "Don't worry. Try using your Gate Card."

"Oh, yeah!" Orlando exclaimed, realizing he forgot about the card. "Gate Card open! Character Card!" On the field, the ground below the two Bakugan glowed purple before giving way to an image of Serpenoid.

'Power surge detected. 200 G's from Character and 100 G's from Gate Card. Serpenoid G- Power now at 700 G's. Serpenoid dominates.'

"Alright Serpenoid!" Orlando cheered. "Show Stinglash and Shuji what you're made of!" The snake nodded to its Brawler- Which made Dan blink in surprise, as it had happened again- before charging at it's opponent and wrapping itself around it, squeezing it until the Bakugan glowed and returned to it's owner.

'Serpenoid wins the battle. Orlando wins the Gate Card.'

"I'm proud of you Serpenoid!" Orlando shouted in glee as said Bakugan turned back into a ball and returned to him.

"Nice job!" Dan grinned, impressed with Orlando's play. "You won, and now you get a Gate Card!" Meanwhile, Shuji was burning with rage.

"Hey!" He shouted. "The battle's still not over yet kid!"

And they resumed the Brawl.

Meanwhile, in Unknown Hyperspace, a man with green skin and a goblin-like appearance 'stood' in front of a large, purple static sphere. A sphere containing the Bakugan responsible for the collision of the two worlds. In the 'man's hand, a small- but powerful- sphere of negative energy now floated above it.

"Finally," The man said victoriously. "The Silent Orb is complete! Now all Bakugan will bow down to me!"

"Hal-G," The Bakugan spoke. "As amused as I am by your... enthusiasm, I would like to discuss another matter that interests me."

"Oh?" Asked Hal-G. "And what would that be, Master Naga?"

"Didn't you feel it?" Naga questioned. "I sensed a surge of power the other day, one unlike I've ever felt. It's power... it reflected that of the Silent and Infinity Cores."

"Is that so?" Hal-G asked, intrigued.

"Yes, and this power may be of great use to me." Naga laughed, already making plans for what he would do with the unknown power.

"Okay Saurus!" Cheered Orlando. "Take that Terrorclaw down!" A large, black and purple dinosaur-like Bakugan with a built up body charged at the brown and orange crab and punched it square in the face, making the opponent Bakugan return to it owner. Catching Saurus, Orlando gave a thumbs up.

'Battle over. The winner is Orlando.'

"Alright!" Yelled Orlando. "That's my skills talking!" A bright light engulfed them, sending them back to the Real World, time starting back up.

"H- how did you beat my brother?" Shuji's brother asked, surprised that his brother lost. Shuji stood up- He was kneeling on the ground in defeat- before pointing a finger at Orlando.

"This isn't over kid!" He yelled. "Just wait until the tournament! Then you'll be sorry!" Then he turned and left with his brother. "He didn't beat me Akira! I- I let him win!"

"What a sore loser." Orlando said to Dan.

"I know, right?" Dan laughed. "But anyway, nice job for your first Brawl. You rocked!"

"I agree." A third voice said, making Orlando jump. "I'm impressed."

"Whoa!" Orlando exclaimed, finally noticing the Bakugan on Dan's shoulder. "Is that...?"

"Yup!" Dan said proudly. "This is my partner, Pyrus Dragonoid! Be we just call him Drago for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Drago said, nodding his head.

"It's good to meet you too Drago!" Orlando smiled. "And Dan, thanks for walking me through my first battle."

"Don't sweat it kid. Happy to help! And with a little bit of practice, we may even go against each other in a tournament!"

"That would be awsome!" Orlando grinned. "But I'm still a beginner though. And to go against you, I'd need a strong Baugan, like Drago. Though I guess that's a bit of a stretch."

"I see what you mean." Dan agreed, sharing a look with Drago. "It's important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan. Though, I think you've got that part down already." He finished, thinking of how Orlando's Bakugan listened to him during the Brawl.

"Thanks Dan. And I'll do my best to get even stronger!"

"That's the spirit kid! Well, I gotta roll. Catch you later and good luck!" Dan waved as he left the park. Orlando waved back until he was out of sight before looking at his cards and Bakugan.

"You did great you guys." Orlando smiled at his Bakugan. "I'm really proud of you all." His smile grew when he saw his Bakugan pop open before closing. Putting them and his cards away, Orlando walked out of the park, a wide smile plastered on his face.

A graveyard.

That was the best- And probably only way- to describe this place, a graveyard. Or, more specifically, a graveyard for Bakugan. It was a place full of death, of lost hope. A place where the fallen go. A place no Bakugan ever wished to see or go to. A place, known as the Doom Dimension.

Normally, no sound- Except for the desolate wind- could be heard in this place. In a way, it was almost peaceful. But this... 'peace', was soon disturbed by the crackling of a Dimensional Portal opening in the sky. Why this happened would remain a mystery for a long time, but what occurred because of it wouldn't.

Soon, small bits of energy flew out of the statues- Statues that represent each and every fallen Bakugan- and all started to combine into one large ball of energy. Not just energy, it also contained the sadness and rage of all Bakugan trapped in this dimension.

Eventually, once it had reached a certain size, the ball exploded and revealed a new type of Bakugan. A black and purple humunoid dragon that flew up and into the portal. What it's purpose was is unknown to anyone but itself.

And that purpose was to defeat and crush any and all Bakugan that dared to stand in its way.

 **It was a long start. But it was wroth it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. SparkFlame out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Leonidas

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bakugan or anything related to it besides the OC's. Please give thanks to FoundingRaiderChrona for her hard work. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Leonidas

Orlando hummed to himself as he looked through the shelves of the local Bakugan Store nearby the school. Today was the day after winning his first Brawl- which he was still feeling giddy from- and the tournament- his first tournament mind you- was only a week away. So he had decided to buy some new Bakugan to aid him in the tourney.

'This is great!' Orlando mentally cheered as he spotted a deal on a sheet of paper near the counter. 'I can get Darkus Centipod, Mantis, Falconer, and Seige. And I can get three character cards for free if I buy four Bakugan at once!'

He started towards the shelves that held all the Darkus cards- Ability and Gate- to look for the before mentioned Bakugan when he heard a soft voice near him.

"Don't let the boxes fall, don't let the boxes fall..." The voice- A girl's by the sound of it- repeatedly said to itself before the sound of boxes moving reached his ears, a girl holding said boxes stepping into view.

"Excuse me?" Orlando asked, accidently startling the girl.

"Ah!" She shouted, some boxes falling down.

"Whoa!" Orlando shouted as he dived to catch the boxes. Luckily, it was only three that fell so he caught them with ease. In the end, he had one box in each hand and the third one on the top of his head. "I got them!" He stumbled. "Sorta..."

"Thank you." Said the girl, her face blocked by the boxes. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you help me take the boxes to the counter? I'm Alice by the way."

"Sure, no problem." Orlando replied, following the girl to the counter. "I needed to buy some Bakugan anyway. And I'm Orlando. It's nice to meet you!"

'Alice...' Thought Orlando. 'Where have I heard that name before...? She also has a pretty voice too..."

"It's nice to meet you too." They arrived at the counter and set down the boxes, Alice wiping her forehead due to the sweat that appeared from the stress. "There, now what would you like to purchase? I work here so I can help you out."

"Thanks." Orlando said, facing Alice. "That means a lo-!" He suddenly froze when he got a good look at Alice. "N- no way..."

"Um..." Alice asked, startled. "Are you alrigh-"

"YOU'RE ALICE OF THE BATTLE BRAWLERS!" Orlando suddenly shouted, making Alice squeak in surprise.

"U- uh..." Alice stuttered. "D- do I kn- know you?" Orlando, realizing what he did, blushed in embarrassment.

"S- sorry..." Orlando quickly apologized. "It's just... that you and the other Brawlers are... um... kinda like my idols... You guys are awesome..." By the end of this, Orlando was as red as a tomato.

'No wonder her name sounded familiar.' Orlando thought. 'She's one of the Battle Brawlers!' He mentally face-palmed. 'And I just embarrassed myself in front of her! Way to go Orlando...'

"O- oh!" Alice blushed at the revelation "Thank you for the complement. Are you new to the game?"

"Yeah!" Said Orlando, grateful for the change in topic. "I just won my first battle yesterday. Dan helped me with the rules and how to play."

"You met Dan?" Alice asked. "He doesn't normally help new players." She laughed. 'He usually justs demands them to Brawl with him. You must be special if he helped you."

"Not really..." Orlando blushed again, rubbing the back of his neck- A nervous habit he picked up a few years back. "I only met him yesterday."

"You'd be surprised." Alice giggled. "So, you said you wanted to buy some Bakugan?"

"Oh, right!"

Later that night at Dan's house, the Kuso family was sound asleep. With the exception of Dan's snoring that is. His parents were in theor room, oblivious to the world. Everything was right with the world.

Well, mostly right.

Drago gasped as he popped open on the windowsill- where he usually slept. If he wasn't in ball form, he was fairly sure he would be drenched in sweat, like he woke up from some sort of horrible nightmare. Only, this wasn't due to a nightmare.

'W- wha...' Drago raggedy thought. 'What in the name of Vestroia... was that?!' He had never felt such negative energy in all his life. The only times that he did- And they were even worse than what had just occurred- was the time he could feel the energy of the Silent Core as he traveled to Earth and that one time during the middle of Dan's school a few days ago.

"Daniel..." Drago panted, turning to his partner. "We need to talk." The only repose he got was snoring, and that was when Drago realized the time. "Right.. "

Drago turned back into ball form, getting himself comfortable for the rest of the night. He would speak to Daniel about this in the morning. But for now, all he wanted to do was get a proper good night's rest.

It was the very next day that Orlando found himself in the park. He was happy as he could be now that he finally ha's the chance to Brawl with his new Bakugan. But at the same time he was embarrassed. When he met Alice at the shop for the first time, he couldn't get her off his mind. Though, he did feel a little off after leaving, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong worth him.

The more he thought about it and Alice, he felt his face begin to heat up as time went on. Shaking his head, Orlando decided that he'll wonder about this later. Right now, he needs to think of how he's going to get stronger for the tournament coming up soon.

Unfortunately for him, his thoughts were interrupted when a flash of light engulfed the park, making his arms fly up to sheid his eyes.

"Whoa!" Orlando shouted in surprise. The light had soon vanished, but he still kept his arms up if it happened again. He would've kept them up longer if it weren't for the small 'tap' on the side of his shoe.

"Huh?" Orlando looked down at his feet, his eyes widening as he reached to pick up the object. "A... Bakugan?"

'I've never seen this type of Bakugan before!' Orlando thought as he turned the sphere around to get a better look at it. Juding from its color, it was safe to say it was a Darkus Bakugan, but other than that, there was nothing else to say what Bakugan it was. 'And it appeared after that light disappeared too...' Before his thoughts could continue, the ball started to move before suddenly popping open, startling Orlando.

"Where am I?" The Bakugan immediately asked upon opening, not bothering to see if Orlando had calmed from his surprise.

"Uh..." Orlando said dumbly, looking around for anyone else in the park who may have dropped the Bakugan. "Planet Earth."

"So..." The Bakugan said dejectedly. "Not in Vestroia then?"

'What's Vestroia?' Thought Orlando. "No, sorry... uh... who are you?"

"My name is Leonidas, human." The Bakugan- Leonidas- said proudly. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Orlando jumped at the unexpected question. "Um... I'm Orlando, Orlando Pomeroy."

"Where exactly on Earth am I, Orlando Orlando Pomeroy?" The Bakugan asked, turning around in said person's hand to get a look around the park. Meanwhile, Orlando gave him a nervous smile.

"It's just Orlando..."

"Okay then, Just Orlando. Now where am I?"

"No, I mean my name is-"

"HEY!"

Orlando jumped at the voice, Leonidas yelling at the sudden movement- He nearly fell off of his hand- before turning to the source. Running towards him was Shuji's little brother- 'His name was Akira, right?' Orlando thought to himself- who was, at this is point, gasping for breath.

"H- hey..." Orlando stuttered, watching as Akira collapsed on his knees. "Are you alrig-"

"YOU!" Akira suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet and thrusting his hand in front of Orlando's face- Leonidas would've defiantly fallen off by this point if he hadn't started to float a few moments ago. "Hand over that Bakugan!"

"Huh?" Orlando said in confusion, glancing at said Bakugan. "You mean you Leo?"

"Don't call me that." Leonidas flatly said, which went unnoticed by the two humans.

"Yeah, whatever." Akira said impacient. "Hand it over."

"And why should I?"

"Because I saw him first!"

"You saw him first?!" Orlando scoffed. "As if! When I got here and met Leo-"

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"- you were no where to be seen!" By this point Akira was glowing with rage directed at the elder boy.

"Grr..." Akira sneered before smirking. "Fine! If you won't admit that I saw that Bakugan first-"

"I have a NAME you know!" Leonidas growled.

"- then let's Brawl for it!" He finished, holding up his Field Card. "Whoever wins keeps the Bakugan!" Orlando blinked at the sudden challange. Winner gets Leo, huh? But- even though he just met him- he didn't want him to be a prize...

"Accept the challange human."

"What?" Orlando asked, looking at the Bakugan.

"You heard me." Leonidas growled. "Accept the challange. I want to see your strength."

"Leo..." Orlando whispered before nodding and pulling out his Field Card. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Good..." Said Leonidas before 'glaring' at him again. "And I said NOT to call me Leo!"

"Field Open!" Akira and Orlando shouted, time slowing down as a white light engulfed them. Once it died down, Orlando was greeted to the familiar sight of the empty 'Pocket Dimension'. On his shoulder, Leonidas hummed at the sight.

"So this is an Earth battlefield..." He muttered.

"Gate Card, set!" The two humans yelled, the cards growing as the hit the ground.

'Entering battle. Welcome, Orlando Pomeroy.'

'Entering battle. Welcome, Akira.'

"I'll take the first turn!" Yelled Orlando as he took out and threw a Bakugan ball at his gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoid, stand!" A purple light shone from the Gate Card, giving way to a giant, black and purple centipede with yellow claws and pincers.

'Centipoid enters that battle at 400 G's. No other data available.'

"My turn!" Shouted Akira, pulling out a brown Baku an ball and aiming it at his own Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Wormquake, stand." Another flash of light- This time being orange- gave way to a large, orange and brown worm that took up the while field.

'Wormquake enters the battle at 340 G's.'

'So,' Orlando thought. 'He played on his own card instead huh? Could it be possible that he doesn't have a Bakugan strong enough to beat Centipoid?' Looking at the field, he nodded to himself.

"Alright then." Muttered Orlando, holding up another Gate Card and pulling out another Bakugan. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Mantris, stand!" Another flash and a giant, purple and black Mantis with large, razor sharp thorax's was on the field.

'Mantris enters the battle at 380 G's.'

"Dude, weak!" Akira taunted, holding up another Bakugan and making Mantris rattle in irritation. "Let me show you something more impressive!" He shouted, throwing the Bakugan ball at Orlando's second Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Stinglash, stand!" A giant, brown and orange Scorpion appeared on the field, growling at Mantris while it did the same.

'Stinglash enters the battle at 330 G's while Mantris has 380 G's. Mantris dominates.'

"Take this!" Akiea yelled, holding out an Ability Card. "Ability Card activate! Subterra Normal!" In response to the cardoctor activating, Stinglash glowed as the card took effect.

'Power increase detected. Stinglash now at 480 G's.'

"I don't think so!" Orlando responded in kind, holding up his own card. "Ability Activate! Twin Machete!"

'Power increase detected. Mantris now at 480 G's. Both Bakugan are now tied.'

"But not for long!" Orlando declared. "Gate Card open! Character!"

'Power surge detected. Plus 90 G's from Character and 200 from Gate Card for a total power increase of 290 G's. Mantris now at 770 G's.'

"Alright!" Cheered Orlando. "Take 'em down Mantris!" The giant insect-like Bakugan screeched at it sliced it's thorax's at the opponent Bakugan, said Bakugan turning back into a ball and returning to Akira.

'Mantris wins the battle. Orlando gains the first Gate Card.'

"You did awesome Mantris! Thanks!" Said Orlando, the giant insect chittering in pride before returning to him. Catching it's Bakugan ball, Orlando looked out onto the field while bringing out his third Bakugan. Aiming it for Wormquake's Card, he threw the Bakugan. "Alright, Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Siege, stand!" A black and purple kight wielding a spear appeared in front of Wormquake.

'Siege enters the battle at 360 G's while Wormquake has 340 G's. Siege dominates.'

"Ha!" Akira laughed. "You think that tin can is enough to win? Well think again! Gate Card open. Grand Spirit!" The card's appearance changed as it glowed, Wormquake growling as it gained more power.

"Power increase detected. 50 G's from Gate Card and Orlando's Gate Card makes for a total of 100 G's. Wormquake now at 440 G's.'

"Now Wormquake!" Shouted Akira, pointing at Siege. "Devour that knight!" Wormquake let out a cry before charging that the Bakugan.

"Not on my watch!" Orlando yelled, holding up an Ability Card. "Ability activate! Shadowscratch!"

'Shadowscratch nullifies Gate Card. Wormquake's G-power returns to normal.'

"Go get 'em Siege!" Said Orlando. The Bakugan nodded before charging towards the Subterra Bakugan and slashed it with it's spear. Wormquake let out a painful cry before returning to Akira, Siege doing the same with Orlando.

'Wormquake is defeated by Siege. The second Gate Card goes to Orlando.'

"Grr..." Akira growled at Orlando. "Don't think that I'm letting you off easy for this!" Angrily, he threw his next Baku gan towards Centipoid. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gargonoid, stand!" An Orange and brown goblin with wings appeared in front of Centipoid, both Bakugan beginning to glare at each other.

'Gargonoid enters the battle at 350 G's while Centipoid has 400 G's. Centipoid dominates.'

"But not for long!" Akira responded to the AI. "Ability activate! Wall Burst!" Centipoid let out a weak cry as it power was drained.

'Power decrease detected. Centipoid now at 300 G's. Garonoid dominates.'

Orlando narrowed his eyes as the tables were turned. But, as he eyed his Gate Card, he gave a small smile, remembering what the card was.

 **(Flashback)**

"Here you go Orlando." Alice smiled as she handed him a small bag. "Be sure to treat your new Bakugan well and have fun battling with them."

"Of course!" Orlando grinned as he looked through the bag. He then blinked in surprise as he pulled out a Gate Card. "Um, Alice? I think you gave me an extra Gate Card by accident."

"I didn't." Alice giggled, pointing to the card. "Consider this as my thanks for helping me with those boxes. Since you're a Darkus user, I figured that you'd find this very useful."

Orlando blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed and slightly proud of himself at the same time. Looking down at the card, he read over it's effect and gave Alice a large smile.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem Orlando!"

 **(End of Flashback.)**

"What are you smiling about!?" Akira demanded, seeing Orlando's expression from across the field.

"Oh, nothing..." Orlando trailed off, smirking. "Just this! Gate Card open! Joker's Wild!"

"WHAT!?" Akira shouted in disbelief as Orlando's Gate Card glowed purple and Gargonoid back to him.

'Joker's Wild activated. All Darkus Bakugan win this battle. The third Gate Card goes to Orlando.'

"Sorry I didn't give you much of a challenge this time Centipoid." Orlando apologized to his Bakugan. "Maybe next time, it'll be your time to shine." The giant centipede shook it's head in understanding before returning to Orlando.

"Grr..." Akira growled, holding up another Gate Card. "I've had enough of this! Gate Card set!

"Ok..." Orlando said to himself, throwing down his own card. "Gate Card set!" Once the two cards had grown to the size suitable for a brawl, the two boys made eye contact before sending out their Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both shouted, the two spheres flying towards Akira's Gate Card.

"Subterra Hynoid, stand!" A brown wolf with orange armor and grey 'hair' appeared on Akira's side of the field, howling as it did.

"Darkus Falconeer, stand!" On Orlando's side, a purple skinned, humanoid falcon with black feathers and a yellow beak cried out as soon as it appeared on the field.

'Hynoid enters the battle at 360 G's while Falconeer enters with 340 G's. Hynoid dominates.'

'Not for long...' Orlando thought, holding up an Ability Card. "Ability Activa-"

"I don't think so!" Akira cut in, an Ability Card of his own already glowing from being activated. "Ability Activate! Ability Counter! With this, I nullify your Ability Card!' Orlando glared at him while he put away said card. "But wait, there's more!"

"More?!" Orlando shouted, surprised.

"Gate Card open!" The Subterra user grinned. "Energy merge!" As soon as the words were spoken, the Gate Card activated, causing Falconeer to cry out as it lost its power and Hynoid to howl as it gained the Darkus Bakugan's stolen power.

'Power decrease detected. Falconeer now at 240 G's. Power increase detected. Hynoid now at 460 G's.'

"Bring that bird back down to earth Hynoid!" Akira commanded. Said Bakugan let out another howl before leaping and grabbing one of Falconeer's legs with it mouth. Letting gravity take effect, Hynoid dragged the Darkus Bakugan down onto the Gate Card, slamming it down and causing it to return to Orlando, Flaconeer's Bakugan ball hitting his feet as it rolled back to him.

'Falconeer has been defeated. The fourth Gate Card goes to Akira.'

"Damn..." Orlando cursed under his breath, picking up the Darkus Bakugan. "I'm sorry Falconeer..." Somehow, Orlando could tell for absolute certain that Falconeer didn't mind and was telling him not to worry about it.

"Heh heh heh... That'll show ya." Akira snickered, throwing Hynoid's Bakugan ball up and then catching it a few times before throwing it at Orlando's Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Subterra Hynoid stand!"

'Hynoid renters the battle at 360 G's. No other data available.'

"This one's for you Falconeer!" Orlando shouted, throwing out his fourth Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoid stand!" Centpoid chittered angrily once it appeared on the Gate Card, fully intending to avenge his fellow Darkus Bakugan.

'Centipoid enters the battle at 400 G's. Centipoid dominates.'

"Not for long!" Akira yelled, taking out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Earth Power!" Hynoid's fur bristled as it's power grew in response to the card's activation.

'Power increase of 50 G's detected. Hynoid now at 410 G's.'

"Sorry," Orlando smirked, making Akira blink and sweat in confusion and nervousness. "But I don't intend on losing another battle. Gate Card open! Level Down!"

"What?!" Akira blurted out in shock, Hynoid's fur settling as it lost power.

'Power decrease of 100 G's detected. Hynoid now at 310 G's.'

"Alright Centipoid!" Orlando yelled, holding a hand out in command. "Take that wolf down a peg or two!" Seemingly too happy to obey, the insect charged straight at the Subterra Bakugan, sending it into the air and back to it owner.

'Hynoid has left the field. The fifth Gate Card goes to Orlando. Current score: Orlando leads with four Gate Cards while Akira has one Gate Card.'

"That was awesome Centipoid!" Orlando said as he caught the Bakugan. He could practically feel the happiness radiating from it, as if agreeing with him.

"Tch..." Akira glared at Orlando. "Yeah laugh it up Pomeroy... But don't forget!" He pointed a finger in said person's direction, his other hand holding his next Bakugan. "The next Brawl is on MY Gate Card! And I'll be sure to knock you down a peg or two!"

"As if!" Orlando responded, holding up his last Bakugan and throwing it. "Bakugan Br-"

"HOLD IT HUMAN!" Leonidas suddenly yelled, causing Orlando to trip mid-throw and fall flat on his face.

"Ow..." Orlando grumbled before pushing himself up and giving the Bakugan a slight glare. "What was that for Leo?!"

"First off, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" The Darkus Bakugan shouted before calming himself. "Second, throw me onto the thing you call a 'Crate Guard'!

"It's actually called a 'Gate Card' Leo..."

"Whatever, just send me out there human, before I do it myself!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Leonidas cut him off. "I refuse to stand on the sideline like some damned prized waiting to be won!"

"Well?"

"... Alright." Orlando nodded, putting away his previous Bakugan and holding up his hand. "But if we're going to brawl together, then let's start over. I'm Orlando!"

"... Leonidas, it's a pleasure hu- ah... Orlando."

"Nice to meet you, Leonidas!" Orlando grinned. Leonidas just huffed at this.

"Whatever..."

"Tch!" Akira growled, catching he two's attention. "If you weren't going to make the first move, then why didn't you say so!?" Raising his hand, he threw out his next Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Mantris stand!" Landing on the field, the orange glow of a Subterra Bakugan being summoned gave way to a large, preying mantis-like monster with orb-like green eyes and brown skin with some orange here and there. "Now hurry it up so I can beat you and take that Bakugan!"

"AGAIN, I HAVE A NAME!" Leonidas shouted from his and Orlando's side of the field. Akira showed no sign of listening, causing the Bakugan to mutter darkly. "Bah! Damn human..."

"If you really want him to know your name..." Orlando started, moving his raised hand closer to Leonidas. "Then let's kick his but to next Tuesday!"

Leonidas have his hand a long look. Even if he didn't like the kid that much, he had to admit, he like his fighting spirit. Grunting in acknowledgement, the Darkus Bakugan closed in on itself, turning into a full sphere.

"Lets."

"Alright!" Orlando grinned, gripping the Bakugan in his hand and throwing onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Leonidas stand!" And in a flash of light- like Mantris, but purple this time- a large, humanoid purple dragon with golden claws, horns, and eyes appeared on the field. But it wasn't it's appearance that had caught their attention.

It was the overwhelming feeling and aura of hate, rage, and negativity that was being emitted from the Bakugan.

Orlando gasped as he struggled to stay on his feet. And from the sound of it, Akira was experiencing the same thing, only he had collapsed to his knees.

'W- wha...?' Orlando shakily thought, slightly gasping and sweating as he looked up at Leonidas. 'What the heck... is this?! This feeling... it's almost... suffocating...!' He could barely stand up as it is! Just... what exactly IS Leonidas?!

"W- whoa..." Akira sweated with a wary smile, having come to a different conclusion than Orlando. "I- I knew it... It... really is an awesome Bakugan!" Slowly, Akira pushed himself off the ground, falling a few times before finally standing upright, and looked at this Bakuwatch. "Heh heh... Even if it's got an amazing feel to it... It's still no match for my Mantris!" The elder boy blinked at his words before looking at his own Bakuwatch in worry.

'Leonidas enters the battle at 340 G's while Mantris is at 380 G's. Mantris dominates.'

"Darn... it!" Orlando slowly gasped out, sweat trickling down the side of his head. Akira just snickered and raised a hand- having his other arm support it under the pressure Leonidas was exerting.

"T- that's not all!" He laughed and panted, the Gate Card below the two Bakugan starting to glow. "Gate Card open! High Voltage!"

'Power increase to all attributes. Mantris now at 680 G's and Leonidas now at 540 G's'

"And I- I'm... not done y- yet!" Akira yelled, holding up- with great difficulty- a card. "A- ability activate! Dew... At Dawn!"

'Power increase of 70 G's detected. Mantris now at 750 G's.'

"Ha ah ha!" The younger Brawler gasped out, grinning. "T- try to top that... Pomeroy!"

"Darn it!" Orlando cursed. As much as he hated it, Akira had him beat. Even if he used an Ability Card, it still wouldn't provide enough power for Leonidas to beat Mantris. "Sorry, Leonidas... I got nothing..."

"Alright n- now... Mantris!" Akira- still panting from the negative pressure around them- called out, pointing at the weaker Bakugan. "CRUSH HIM!" The large insect chittered loudly in response before charging at Leonidas, pincers poised to finish off the Darkus Bakugan. Meanwhile, Leonidas continued to stand on the field, head lowered, not moving.

"LEONIDAS!" Orlando shouted out in worry.

"IT'S OVER POMEROY!" Akira yelled, Mantris now a few feet away from the dragonoid. It's claw began to descend upon the Bakugan... before a clawed hand caught it mid-swing. "W- what!?"

"Leo... nidas?" Orlando asked nervously. And did the pressure around them seem to be... increasing?

"... Tch." Leonidas growled, his grip on the claw tightening. "Don't... you dare..." His head suddenly snapped up as his eyes glowed and he threw back Mantris to the other side of the field. "UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

"W- what the heck!?" Stuttered Akira, falling backwards to the ground at the sudden burst of negative energy before pushing himself up onto his elbows and pointing a shaking finger at the Darkus Bakugan. "T- that's I- I- impossible! Mantris is way stronger than that weakling!" Meanwhile, Orlando had fallen in the same manner as Akira, both from the sudden blast of energy and at how it became even harder to breathe under said energy's pressure and potency.

'T- this is... absolutely... crazy!' Orlando struggled to think as he got to his knees. It was hard enough to breath with this energy around him, and it didn't help that he was the closest thing to Leonidas. 'If this keeps up...'

"Hey, Orlando..." Leonidas spoke,- startling said person- looking completely unfazed by the negative energy around them. "What do you say we end this fight in style?"

"In... style?" Orlando asked before noticing a slight glow coming out of his card holder. Opening it, the black haired boy pulled out a glowing Ability Card. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out the name of the card. "Alpha... Blas... ter?"

'This wasn't in my card holder before! How did it...?'

"Well kid?" Orlando looked up to see Leonidas giving him an over-shoulder glance. "Are we going to do this or what?" The boy stared at Leonidas before looking back at the card in his hand. Just as he thought for last few minutes, this was absolutely crazy. The negative energy, this mysterious Ability Card suddenly appearing in his card holder...

Narrowing his eyes, Orlando slowly got to his feet- 'How the heck is he standing!?' Akira thought from his position- and held he glowing card over his head. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he activated the card.

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

And just like that, the pressure was gone.

Orlando and Akira gasped in deep breaths of air when this happened, their lungs recovering from the lack of air beforehand. Nervously, Orlando glanced around, noticing that the dark purple tinge the field had earlier taken was also gone as well.

'What the heck...?' Orlando thought. Before he could wonder anymore on that, he was brought out of his thought by a low chuckle from Leonidas. In his hand, the Ability Card's light dimmed before momentarily flashing purple.

"Heh heh heh..." Leonidas slowly laughed, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked at Mantris, which seemed to slightly shrink away at his gaze. Without warning, the Darkus Bakugan shot up into the air, the residual wind causing Orlando and Akira to shield their faces. Stopping in mid-air, bluish electricity began to crackle around him. Leonidas reared his head back...

"IT'S OVER!"

And blasted a beam of pure negative energy, crackling with the electricity, straight at Mantris.

"GAAHH!" Orlando yelled as he struggled to keep his footing, which was all for naught as he was blown back onto the ground.

"AAHHH!" Akira screamed as he was also blown back from the blast as it connected with Mantris, who immediately turned back into a small Bakugan Ball and was sent back to him. A white light filled the field as soon as Mantris turned back, and the last thing the two battlers heard was the AI of their Bakumeters. (Bakumeters are actually what those watches are called.)

'Mantris has been defeated. The sixth Gate Card goes to Orlando. Final score: Orlando leads with five Gate Cards and Akira follows with one Gate Card. The winner is Orlando Pomeroy.'

Akira fell to his knees as he stared at his defeated Bakugan- along with his Gate and Ability Cards- on the ground. Not only did he lose the chance to gain a strong, cool, and rare Bakugan no ones ever seen before, he didn't even stand a chance against them, only coming out with one victory.

"N- no way..." The Subterra user muttered. "H- how did I manage to lose?" Across from him, Orlando- who had Leonidas perched on his left shoulder- took a step towards the kid in worry.

"Um..." Orlando started nervously. "Are you alrig- " Before he could finish, Akira suddenly shot to his feet, his Bakugan and cards in hand.

"Don't think this is over, Punk!" He shouted, pointing at the startled Orlando. "I'll be back and I'll win! You can keep that stupid Bakugan!" And then he ran off, leaving a silent Darkus Brawler behind.

"... Well..." Orlando said after a moment, scratching the back of his head. "That... went well."

"Of course." Leonidas huffed, floating off of Orlando's shoulder. "There was no way I'd ever lose to a weakling like that!"

'That's not what I meant...' Orlando thought before looking at Leonidas, remembering about the energy surge during the Brawl. "Hey, Leonidas? About that last battle- " (Reminder: Thoughts are in italics)

"I'll be your partner." The Bakugan cut him off.

"W- what?" Orlando stuttered, all questions about the negative energy during Leonidas's battle going out the window.

"That was the point of the battle, wasn't it?" Question Leonidas as he turned to fully face the human. "While I don't like the fact I was treated as a prize for this battle, I will admit..." If Leonidas had a mouth, he would've been seen smirking. "It was fun battling with you. You like to play, right?"

"W- well..." Orlando began. "I only did start playing a few days back, but yeah," He nodded. "I do like to Brawl."

"So if I join you, I'll be able to fight more Bakugan as well, correct?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Then I'll go along with what the conditions of the Brawl were in the first place. From this day forth, your my partner, wither you like it or not, human."

'Aaaand, he's back to calling me human...' Orlando thought, sighing. "I really do have a say in this, do I?"

"Absolutely not." Leonidas deadpanned. Orlando sighed again.

"Alright..." He said, giving a wavy smile. "Well then, glad to have you, partner."

"I'm not your partner, you're MY partner, get it?"

"That pretty much means the same thing Leo..."

As the two newfound partners continued their 'banter', the never noticed the masked individual watching them under the cover of the branches and leafs of a nearby tree.

"So..." Began the blonde. "Those two are the source of the negative energy Master Naga sensed."

"More so the Bakugan than the boy." His Bakugan partner replied. "The boy hold some negative energy around himself, but then again, who doesn't?"

"True." The Brawler watched as the two they were watching begin the leave the park. "Come on, Hydranoid." He stood up from his sitting position on a thick branch. "Let's reports this to Master Naga. Who knows," He smirked. "They may be of some use."

"As you wish, Masquerade."

 **This was the first real brawl of this story. Hoped you enjoyed and leave a comment and tell us what you think. SparkFlame out!**


End file.
